frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170607041936
"NO HE WASN'T! IT WASN'T HIM AT ALL! IT WASN'T ANYBODY ELSE AT ALL!" Elsa shouted in a rather angry tone of voice. "Then, who was it?!" Kristoff asked her. "IT WAS ANNA! THAT'S WHO." Sora answered. Elsa's tears formed/builded/welled up in her eyes. "What? Don't tell me. The same princess of Aren-delle? Anna? Her sister?" Kristoff asked Elsa but then Elsa spoked before she burst into tears again and sobbed into the palms of her hands in order to hide and bury her crying face and Olaf tried his best to comfort Elsa but it didn't stop Elsa from crying at all unfortunately. "Yes!" "Just calm down, Elsa, okay?" Olaf said. "Is it true that Elsa's sister, Anna betrayed poor Elsa by turning against her in a fit of rage, anger and fury, isn't it?" "Yup she has been nothing but filled with complete pure, huge, depressed burning rage, hatred, jealousy, anger and fury for poor Elsa here right from the very start." "She's crazy, insane and nuts if you ask me...sure Anna was trying to be much stronger than ever enough by having enough much more strength to protect herself from harm and danger but she didn't have to go too far, did she?" "No. This isn't like Anna at all, is it?" "No." Olaf sadly said. "Man, I can't believe that Princess Anna." "I can't stand that Princess Anna." "Neither can I." "Nor can I." "Me neither." "That Anna's very aggressive." "Yeah, I agree with you, man!" "That Anna's also very obnoxiously insufferable too, am I right?" "Yup." "She's spoiled and bratty alright." "You got that right." "She's a real pain in the butt." "And the neck too." "Poor Elsa's emotionally sensitive, isn't she?" "Yup I feel sorry for her." "So do I." "Me too." "That Anna's confrontational too, agreed?" "I agree with you." "I don't like that Princess Anna at all either." "Nor do I." "Man, that brat has rage, anger issues if you ask me." "Tell me about it. She doesn't deserve to exist at all, does she?" "No she shouldn't be born at all." Then Elsa just correctly heard that clearly as she gasped in shock as she turned to directly glare at all of them in anger, fury and rage as tears were still in her eyes before they still streamed down to her face as they all earned the glares from Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kristoff, Sven and especially Elsa. "What?" Excuse me?" Sora shouted angrily. "What did you just say?" Kristoff demanded suspiciously. "Did we hear you say Anna shouldn't be born nor exist at all?" Donald demanded. "You better watch what you say!" Sora angrily said. "Or else, you'll end up regretting your words!" Mickey scolded them. "How dare you say that about my sister just because none of you can stand her at all?" Elsa demanded furiously. "Why would you say that?" Kairi asked them as she couldn't believe anybody would say Anna never should've been born nor existed at all. "Guys, don't say that. That was really mean you know. She's already born. Don't you all realize that Anna really means well?" Olaf said as he turned to look at them as he was still trying to comfort his sobbing, weeping creator in order to calm her down. "Sorry, Olaf!" They all sighed in defeat.